Excerpts from 'Overseers of My Frigid Mind' by Kureijī Muso
by Hatter Child
Summary: Revamped version! Kureijī Muso (Obvious OC) is an author committed to life in an insane asylum for constant proclamation of god like beings visiting him since childhood. Due to his dying from lack of will to go on, he writes this book about all he's dreamed of about those who visited him. These are the main points. Teaser Trailer mode activate!


_Rewrote the last few bits because to me, they sounded stupid. NOW they sound awesome! _

_Once again, my attempt to be clever and mysterious with what I have in store for you all next! _

_I challenge you to guess what it shall be about. Muahaha_

* * *

_Overseers_

Majestic?

Perhaps not the best word to use as description.

But more or less wise, at least in their own way.

You must not be fooled by their presence.

While not fighters, they battle with moral sense and universal pride.

Only provoked is when they do war.

One could appear beautiful, only to be a warrior of great power.

Another could appear dangerous, but is caring and compassionate.

Gods to some, Protectors to others.

Overseers of our known universe.

Do not be swayed though.

Not all Gods are glorious

As not all demons are manipulative.

But this has yet to be seen as fact.

No creature has been worthy to be in their presence.

Only those proven to be pure and filled with the great power

that can used for protection

will hold an audience with them.

Until then, we keep the legends alive.

Stories of their existence live on with those who believe.

But of course, stories are stories

and they are nothing more than myth.

_Born from the golden age._

As such is known from the dreamer of this story, bore a legend of different Gods who defend our worlds.

Kings of the universe range up from four regions: North, South, East and West. They protect the four quadrants. Above them is the one called Grand, he who oversees the four below.

However, there are those above the Grand one, known as the Supreme beings. They are the over all watchmen of both the world of the living and the world of the deceased. Born from a rare fruit of pure gold, each being lives a life of over thousands of years.

However, this is nothing short to call them God like. They are immortal, but death does not exclude them from his grasp.

Their world is a world far beyond our deepest imagination, our deepest dreams.

As stated, no man has been worthy to meet with them, living or dead. One must be strong, pure, and filled with a power of defense.

Or so I had originally thought.

_Last quotes from the author_

I have made contact of sorts with one of the many divine beings that torments my mind...my heart. Her beauty and her power is so...unlike that of which I have seen in a woman of my own race.

Why me of all people? I am no fighter, I am no hero of any kind. And yet...she visits me daily, since the moment I knew what true peace felt like...always with her in my vision.

Maybe I was indeed a worthy man to be in the light of them. Does my upcoming demise make me more worthy? Or was it the life I lead that made them see me as a soul in need of their protection? Highly unlikely, but something to consider, I suppose.

I can see one now, even as I lay dying in my cell. I see her as I always do, not as the being with purple skin and an obvious powerful aura, but a smile that looks as though it was formed by even the most purest of souls...she lays her hand upon my cheek and kisses my brow, whispering that all will be well.

These visions of these creature...they've haunted me for so long and since my imprisonment, all I wanted was to be free of them.

But as I am here, dying in the cold emptiness, I never want to be away from the visions that kept me safe from myself for years. And as I am alone, I somehow feel I was never alone with these thoughts. I was a fool to try and push them away.

To think, I write these thoughts here as means to capture my dreams of them all. To fall in love with such a being would be soul crushing as I've come to understand in my life. Alas, I fell under the spell of true love.

Kings, Grands, Supreme beings...they exist, yes...maybe not to the untrained eye or to those unworthy of their presence...who knows.

Why does her presence fill my heart with such peace and tranquil thoughts? It is because she was the reason I lasted this long. She gave me the power to continue when all others wanted me to fall. And while I have little time left, I know she will have the satisfaction of knowing I couldn't live without her guidance and love...

Love...she whispered to me that she loved me...how quaint...

To love such a creature as I have loved her and no other...

Perhaps I am insane.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the teaser trailer of my next story. I hope I've perked your interest. Because if not...I shall be sad...ish.

This shit's getting written whither ya'll like it or not!


End file.
